Los amigos también se regalan Concurso 14 Febrero
by chibi nina
Summary: Porque el 14 de febrero también es el día de la amistada, así que los amigos también se pueden regalar, o ¿no?. 100% Rogan.


Hola esto es para el concurso de San Valentín, espero les guste aunque obviamente lo estoy escribiendo a la carrera :P…

**Declaración: **Nada del universo Marvel me pertenece…

**Los amigos también se regalan.**

**Fic para el concurso del 14 de Febrero.**

Marie se encontraba en el interior de su habitación, hoy era uno de esos días en los que salir al exterior no era la acción más lógica y sana. Realmente antes de hacer eso prefería revivir mil veces los acontecimientos en la estatua de la libertad o huir piloteando ella misma el ave negra, de los soldados de Stryker.

El sonido tan común del llamado a la puerta retumbo en sus oídos como si de un gong se tratase, muy a su pesar prefirió responder, antes de que hiciesen un drama por su falta de comunicación.

- Si, ¿Quién es?...

- Oye chica, se que estarás pasándola bomba tu sola allí dentro, pero como hoy es el día de la AMISTAD… Y me encanta decir que soy tu súper amiga Júbilo, me preguntaba, ¿Cuándo sacaras tu jodido trasero de ese cuarto y vendras a divertirte conmigo? – La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír, si es cierto hoy era también el día de la amistad, así que porque no pasarla entre amigos, total Robert no era, ni es la única persona en su vida así que con más animo contestó.

- Ok Jube, ya voy solo déjame acomodarme un poco…

- Bueno te espero en el jardín, tendremos un día de campo – Afirmo la asiática levantando una cesta de picnic y enseñándosela a la puerta.

* * *

Veinte minutos después Marie ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, no podía dejar de observar los innumerables ramos de flores que adornaban la mansión por todos los rincones, al igual que los muchos globos en forma de corazón que desfilaban de aquí para allá. Pronto volvió a sentir nauseas, era la forma en que su autoestima le avisaba la proximidad de un colapso emocional. Pero antes de que esto ocurriese una nube brumosa y de color cenizo apareció ante ella, trayendo consigo el agrio olor del azufre. La chica tosió un poco por el humo, mientras abanicaba el aire frente a ella con la mano, un rostro azul desplegó una simpática sonrisa frente a ella.

- Feliz San Valentín, Rogue – Exclamo Kurt, tendiéndole una rosa blanca. En ese momento fue que la mutante se percato del amplio ramo de rosas de variados colores que portaba el diablillo.

- Oh… Gracias Kurt, pero ¿Por qué tantas flores? – Interrogo señalando el ramo.

- Una para cada hermosa doncella de este hogar… - Dijo como hipnotizado, pero feliz. – La tuya es blanca porque denota pureza. – Le aseguro antes de volver a desvanecerse en el aire.

- Pureza… - Repitió casi en un susurro la muchacha, mientras sentía como los ojos se le empezaban a anegar en lágrimas, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, se lleno de ánimos y olio su flor.

- Hey niña, ¿Ahora el santo es tu nuevo admirador? – La voz de Logan la sobresalto tanto que por poco rueda por las escaleras.

- Logan, me quieres matar – Le reclamo con el corazón aún en vilo.

- Entonces, ¿Qué te traes con Nightcrawler? – Volvió a preguntar el hombre.

- Yo no me traigo nada con él. Sabes hoy también es el día de la amistad Logan, así que los amigos también pueden darse regalos – Recalcó.

- Sí, algo he escuchado de eso – Respondió dirigiendo su vista a un enorme ramo hecho con flores exóticas y que portaba una cinta la que decía: "Para Jean mi gran amor de Scott".

Rogue no pudo evitar el buscar el objeto de atención de Logan y cuando por fin lo descubrió no pudo más que lanzar un suspiro.

- Oye dulzura – El acento sureño embriago los sentidos de Wolverine por un instante – Jube, me invito a un picnic, ¿Te quieres unir? – Al realizar la pregunta Marie tuvo que bajar la vista – Lo digo porque es un picnic de amigos y tú eres mi amigo… - Intento excusarse.

Logan le miro entre enternecido y divertido, el olor de vergüenza que venía de Marie era único y la verdad el tampoco tenía mucho que hacer, tan solo se había dedicado a mantenerse al margen de todo, quizás el ser un poco sociable hoy no estaría mal.

- ¿Podré tomar cerveza? – Preguntó levantando la ceja, ella sonrió.

- Creo que tendrás que llevarla, pero nadie te regañara por hacerlo – Le aseguró.

- Ok nena, voy por la cerveza y no vemos afuera – Ella afirmó con la cabeza y alegre retomo camino al jardín.

Cuando salió al exterior cerró los ojos, le encantaba sentir como el aire acariciaba las pocas partes de su piel que llevaba al descubierto, realmente lo disfrutaba tanto debido a que el viento era lo único que la acariciaba sin miedo, bueno eso y las pocas muestras de afecto de Logan, pero eso no se lo diría a nadie.

Pronto escucho que alguien la llamaba.

- Rogue, amiga por aquí – Júbilo le señalaba el lugar, justo debajo del gran sauce llorón de la mansión, realmente el sitio era ideal para una cita romántica, de improviso vio a Warren sentarse al lado de su amiga.

_- Genial –_ Pensó – _Con razón el ambiente de cita, es una cita…_- De mala gana avanzó hasta ellos.

- Mira quien nos acompañara – Comento la de amarillo con una sonrisota.

- Hola Warren – Saludo Marie, no muy feliz.

- Hola Lady, espero que este disfrutando el día…

- Bueno, la verdad… yo… - Rogue, ya estaba intentando buscar una excusa para no hacer de mal tercio, cuando Logan llego hasta ellos.

- Listo nena, aquí traje un pack de cerveza – Declaró señalando su botín. Tanto Warren como Jube, se le quedaron viendo.

- Eso fue rápido Logan. Jube yo invite… - Pero la asiática ni la dejo terminar.

- Que bueno que te unes a la fiesta Logan – El aludido solo se encogió de hombros.

- Para mí hoy es un día como cualquiera, pero Rogue dice que quieres compartir con sus amigos – Ante esto la morena le guiñó un ojo a su compañera.

- Sí claro, todo sea por complacer a Rogue… - La castaña sintió como se le acumulaba la sangre en las mejillas.

- Sí solo es una vez al año, así que porque no – Exclamo el hombre sin dar mayor importancia.

Y así paso la tarde, entre bromas, comilona, juego de cartas y anécdotas ridículas sobre lo que el amor les hace hacer a las personas en San Valentín. Como por ejemplo la serenata a las 4 de la mañana que Scott le hiciese a Jean y que levanto a toda la escuela o el corazón de pétalos en el jardín que Ororo le regalaría a Hanck y así sucesivamente. Pronto llego la noche, pero antes de despedirse, Warren invito a Jube a un vuelo nocturno entre las estrellas.

- Claro que acepto – Dijo sin más – Oye chica tu recoges las cosas, ¿Verdad? – Le suplico con ojos de cachorrito.

- Si, si vete…

- Amiga eres lo máximo, te prometo comprarte un súper regalo – Le aseguro antes de abrazar al chico ángel y perderse entre la noche.

Logan también observo la escena, hasta que un olor salado penetro en sus pulmones, al volverse vio como una lagrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Rogue.

- Oye preciosa, ¿Qué pasa? – Ella lo miro sin entender.

- ¿Qué pasa de qué? – Respondió.

El hombre se acerco lo suficiente para que su mano pudiese rozar el rostro de la joven y así recoger la lagrima.

- ¿Qué pasa con esto?

Marie se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que lloraba, sinceramente había peleado todo el día con ella misma para no hacerlo, pero tal parecía que era imposible.

- No es nada – Aseguro, mientras recogía algunas cosas.

- ¿Es por ese imbecil de Drake? – Interrogo Wolverine de malas pulgas - ¿Quieres que vaya y lo golpee un rato? – Marie solo rió de buena gana.

- Por Dios Logan, ya deja en paz a Bobby – Y poniéndose más seria, prosiguió – No es por eso por lo que lloro…

- ¿Entonces? – Le insistió. Ella lo miró a los ojos y suspiro profundamente.

- ¿Recuerdas qué te dije que mi primer beso fue traumático? – El mutante afirmo con la cabeza – Bueno, ¿En qué crees que pienso en los días como hoy?

- Vamos nena, sabes que no fue tú culpa…

- Lo se Logan, pero… ¿Es qué jamás tendré un recuerdo que pueda opacar ese? – Tras decir aquello otra lágrima decidió aparecer.

- Ves, por eso digo que odio este día… - Le aseguro limpiado el otro surco de agua.

- Pero solo es una vez al año – Se consoló la muchacha – Solo una vez al año…

Luego en silencio ambos terminaron de recoger las cosas y llevarlas hasta la cocina de la mansión, donde Marie las lavo y ordeno, mientras logan tan solo se tomaba otra cerveza. El mutante podía escuchar como en las plantas superiores las parejas se despedían amorosamente después de un día netamente romántico.

_- Cursis – _Pensó para sí, hasta que su mirada capto a la chica del mechón blanco.

- Bueno he terminado – Le informo su compañera – Creo que ya es hora de irme a dormir.

- Te acompaño – Se ofreció el hombre. Ella lo miró algo extrañada, pero no le iba a discutir puesto que le agrado la iniciativa de Logan.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del cuarto de Rogue, ella jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, aunque la verdad no había motivos para estar nerviosa.

- Ya llegamos, así que buenas noches Logan – Se despidió, estirando la mano para abrir la puerta. Pero algo la hizo detener sus acciones, Logan había tomado sus rostro entre sus manos y por unos breves segundos, había depositado un calido beso sobre sus labios, el tiempo justo para que su mutación no le dañase, al separase el le sonrió y dijo.

- Buenas noches Marie – Ella parpadeo un par de veces hasta que el aire le volvió a los pulmones.

- ¿Por qué? – La pregunta salió sin que ella se lo propusiese, se sintió tonta por lo que acababa de decir. Pero Wolverine no se lo tomo a mal y tan solo contestó.

- Los amigos también pueden darse regalos – Y dicho esto le tomo la mano y deposito otro beso, pero esta vez sobre el guante, para luego perderse entre las sombras, dejando a Marie con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, mientras se repetía.

- Entonces, feliz día de la amistad para mí…

**Fin.**

**Lo se... lo se il amore...**

**Bueno la verdad me gusto escribir de esto, sobre todo porque puedo gastar todos mi niveles de romanticona, ya que no tengo novio para este día :(**

**Pero si muchos amigo XD...**

**Feliz día de los enamorados y de la amistad...**

**Un besote y se les quiere.  
**


End file.
